


Five Kisses and a Game

by goldandsteel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Slash, Thundershield - Freeform, Very tiny ficlet, Yes I Know Apparently I can Only Write Fluffy from Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor have an awesome memory when it comes to their first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses and a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, if only my boss know I spend my work time writing Thundershield... This is so tiny I kinda only posted because it's cute. Hope you like it and thank you for the support. <3

In the 1st time, Thor kissed Steve while he was onto the hospital bed and the super soldier still remembered vividly the good feeling of those lips in his temple.

In the 2nd time, Steve kissed Thor after they went to see a movie, the first of many, and Thor still remembered the jolt of happiness running through his body when he felt that soft kiss in his face.

In the 3rd time, Thor kissed Steve atop the Stark Tower, suddenly and briefly, one hand holding his nape as he pressed his lips with more strength than he'd planned to do. Steve still remembered the violent flush creeping up his neck.

In the 4th time, Steve kissed Thor again, his hands enveloping the god's face and his lips warm and willing, right in the middle of a classic music concert. For some odd reason Thor remembered that the Suite Bergamasque was playing.

In the 5th time, Thor kissed Steve holding his shoulders, pushing him, towering and claiming him with his mouth. They ended up laid in the couch and the soldier lamented losing the football game they were watching for a second only, until Thor's hands quickly brush the thought away - _every_ thought, in fact.

By the 16th kiss, the game was over. They could never really remember who won.


End file.
